Mirror Mirror
by Ayacchi
Summary: (aka Harry Potter y el Espejo) Voldemort ha vuelto. Aún quiere matar a Harry Potter, pero esta vez, alguien muy cercano a él le está ayudando. Y sabe, que la mejor forma de matar a Harry, es matando a sus amigos. *CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO* R&R!!
1. Intro: La Boda

Hola chicos!!! Antes de nada, os quiero avisar una cosita ^^ Aunque en el fic ponga que es de Ron y Hermione, quiero que sepáis que es de todos, pero principalmente de la parejita, ok? O sea, que no os sorprendáis si Draco, Harry, Ginny y compañía comienzan a hablar y hablar y hablar ^^  
  
Otra cosita, ya sabéis que yo para los personajes que me invento soy muy puñetera jeej así que os tenía que poner una foto de Iris. En teoría debería salir justo debajo de estas líneas, pero por si acaso aquí os doy el link ^^ http://image1ex.villagephotos.com/pubimage.asp?id_=1251945  
  
Disclaimer: es la primera vez que lo hago, pero bueno. Todos los personajes son propiedad de nuestra querida JK Rowling, excepto Iris O'Riley, que es totalmente mía, y otro personaje que saldrá más adelante ^^  
  
Este fic va para Rupert Fan y Miyu, mis dos niñas, mis Ronnie's Lovers, mis mejores amigas on line ^^ También va para Isilme, que está muy lejos de mí estas Navidades T_T  
  
Espero que os guste ^^ R&R please!!!!  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Intro: La Boda  
  
  
  
- Gracias por venir, no os podéis imaginar lo feliz que estamos de veros aquí - dijo la chica rubia.  
  
- Ya será menos.  
  
La gran mansión estaba a rebosar de gente, llegadas de todos los lugares del mundo. De sobra era conocida la familia O'Riley: sangre limpia, todos de Slytherin, demasiado adinerados. pero nada superficiales. Nunca miraron por encima del hombro a nadie. Cierto e que usaron cualquier método a su alcance para lograr sus propósitos, pero nunca hicieron daño a nadie. Eso era lo que hacía que los O'Riley fuesen diferentes del resto de los Slytherin. Fue eso lo que hizo que Draco Malfoy se fijase en Iris O'Riley - la chica rubia que abrió la puerta a los invitados tan especiales - hasta tal punto que hacía escasas horas que habían contraído matrimonio.  
  
Harry Potter, Ron y Ginny Weasley, y Hermione Granger entraron en el gran salón, acompañados por Iris, quien seguía vestida con su hermoso traje de novia.  
  
- Espero que podáis encontrar sitio - dijo la chica rubia, ruborizándose - Hay veces que odio tener una familia tan numerosa. . .  
  
- Al menos tú eres hija única. . . - comentó Ginny.  
  
- Gracias Ginny - dijo Ron, sonriendo irónicamente. Los demás rieron.  
  
- Eh. . . vamos - dijo Iris - No quiero peleas en mi boda - les advirtió. - Voy a buscar a Draco - añadió - Por favor, tomar algo ¿de acuerdo? Os quiero ver comiendo cuando vuelva.  
  
Acto seguido, desapareció entre los centenares de personas que invadían el salón.  
  
- ¿Cuánta gente habrá aquí? - preguntó Hermione, cuando al cabo de 10 minutos encontraron un sitio en el que sentarse.  
  
- Pues no sé. . . - respondió Ron - debe haber unos cien O'Riley, erm. . . otros tantos Malfoy. . . y unos cuantos "amigos de los novios", donde estamos incluidos nosotros. . .  
  
- No está el padre de Draco. . . Lucius - dijo Ginny.  
  
- ¿Cómo va a estar después de lo que pasó? - preguntó Harry.  
  
- Narcissa sí está - susurró Hermione - la vi antes.  
  
- Me extraña que los demás Malfoy no se hayan enterado - comentó Ron - Decían que todos eran mortífagos. Pero parece ser que no.  
  
- Lo que me extraña es que esto esté tan tranquilo - susurró Harry.  
  
Todos lo miraron como diciendo "Ya te vale".  
  
- No me malinterpretéis - se apresuró a decir Harry - Pero es que no me fío de Lucius. . . no creo que deje pasar la boda como si nada. Seguro que ha preparado algo.  
  
Los demás callaron, meditando las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Harry. Seguramente habrían sacado alguna deducción, de no ser por el tremendo ruido que habitaba en toda la casa.  
  
- Pero si Lucius. . . - comenzó a decir Ginny, cuando fue interrumpida.  
  
- ¡¡Draco!! - gritó Hermione, poniéndose en pie de un salto, abrazando al chico - ¡Que alegría volver a verte!  
  
Ginny bajó la vista y se ruborizó hasta tal punto que estaba más roja que su propio pelo.  
  
- ¡Hermione! - dijo Draco - Vaya, estás preciosa. Hey, Weasley, vaya suerte ¿no? - dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Ron.  
  
- Cállate Malfoy - contestó Ron, sonriendo, después de abrazarlo.  
  
- ¡Ginny! - exclamó Draco, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja - Gins, ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- No te preocupes - dijo Ron - Es que las bodas hacen que se emocione. . .  
  
- Pues ya podrías haberte emocionado en la iglesia. . . - le dijo Draco a Ginny, sonriéndole - ¿No vas a darme un abrazo? Si Harry te deja, claro. . .  
  
- No te acostumbres. . . - dijo Harry, sonriendo.  
  
Ginny se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo al chico rubio. Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato sobre una gran variedad de temas, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarle sobre su padre. Hasta que llegó Iris.  
  
- ¿Te has cambiado? - le preguntó Draco.  
  
- No esperarías que llevase el traje puesto toda la noche, ¿no? - dijo ella, sonriendo - Oye, he estado hablando con tu madre. . .  
  
- No quiero hablar de eso ahora - dijo Draco - Nadie le ha obligado a venir.  
  
- No es por eso - dijo Iris, los demás miraban atentamente - Es sobre tu padre.  
  
- Oh, vaya. . . eso lo mejora todo.  
  
- Draco. . .  
  
- Iris, es nuestra boda, me da igual lo que hagan. . . lo que digan. . . me da igual. . .  
  
- Está bien - dijo Iris, resignada, abrazando a Draco.  
  
- Voy a cambiarme yo también entonces - dijo el chico, mirando a los demás - Nos vemos en un rato.  
  
Draco tuvo que esquivar una veintena de invitados que intentaban hablar con él. Al fin llegó a su habitación, y se desplomó en uno de los sillones, aflojándose la corbata.  
  
- Van a morir. . . todos. . .  
  
Draco se levantó de un salto, y clavó su mirada en el centro de la habitación, quitándose la corbata, arrojándola al suelo.  
  
- Sí, todos. . . ese Potter. . . y los dos Weasleys. . . esos sangre limpia. . . increíble. . . oh. . . y esa sangre sucia. . . Granger. . . todos van a caer, ya lo verás. . .  
  
Draco se detuvo delante del único espejo que había en toda la sala.  
  
- Ahora sé por qué nunca entro aquí. . . - dijo Draco - porque estás tú.  
  
- Oh, vamos - dijo el Draco del espejo - Te estoy adelantando las noticias. . . todos van a morir. . . todos. . .  
  
- ¿Por qué voy a creerte? - dijo Draco, desabrochándose la camisa blanca.  
  
- Porque yo soy tú, y tú eres yo.  
  
- Te equivocas. . .  
  
- ¿De veras? - preguntó el Draco del espejo, irónicamente - ¿Podrías traer otro espejo cualquiera y mirarte en él? Verías que cada diminuta marca que tengas en tu rostro está también en el mío; cuando tú te cortas, yo sangro; cuando te das un golpe, yo sufro. . . Así que no me digas que me equivoco.  
  
- Te odio. . .  
  
- Y yo te odio a ti, ya ves, no somos tan diferentes después de todo, ¿eh?  
  
- Cállate - dijo Draco, poniéndose la camisa azul cielo.  
  
- ¿Por qué voy a callarme? Es por eso por lo que me tienes aquí, ¿no? Para que siga hablando. . . para que siga vivo. . . y así tú también, ¿no es así? No eres más que un cobarde. . .  
  
Draco miró el espejo. Acababa de ponerse unos vaqueros desgastados pero elegantes, y unas deportivas negras. Se acercó al espejo, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.  
  
- No soy un cobarde. . .  
  
- A ver, dime ¿Cómo conseguiste esa poción? Quiero saber cómo conseguiste separarnos en dos cuerpos distintos. . .  
  
- Porque yo era más fuerte que tú. Y, no me malinterpretes, pero tú no eres un cuerpo: no eres más que una mera visión.  
  
- Puede ser. . . pero sólo eras más fuerte porque estaba esa zorra de Iris. . .  
  
Draco se lanzó contra el espejo con el brazo en alto, listo para darle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo.  
  
- ¡Hey, hey! - dijo el espejo - ¿No querrás matarnos, a que no?  
  
- Me largo. . .  
  
- Oh. . . vaya, parece que no quieres escuchar las noticias de última hora. . .  
  
Draco se detuvo justo delante de la puerta, con la mano en el pomo.  
  
- Así me gusta. . . mírame a los ojos, ya sabes que me gusta que me miren mientras hablo. . . así, muy bien. . . Van a morir todos: Potter, Granger, los dos Weasleys. . . Iris. . . ¡Todos! Voldemort se alzará esta noche, de nuevo reunirá todo su séquito. Uno a uno todos los grandes magos sucumbirán a su poder y se le unirán. Y por último, Potter. . . él también caerá. . . pero el último: porque la mejor manera de matar a Potter, es matar a sus amigos.  
  
**********************  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido chicos?? Espero que os haya gustado ^^  
  
Dejen review please!!!  
  
&R&!!!  
  
GiNgEr WeAsLeY ( Ronnie's Lover #3 


	2. The Runaway

Desclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo. que Ronnie fuese mío) excepto Lorie e Iris, esas dos sí que son mías, mías y sólo mías ^^  
  
Ah! Y sí, le eh cambiado el nombre al fic, porque el otro no me gustaba demasiado que digamos. . .  
  
**************************  
  
:: The Runaway ::  
  
  
  
Al levantarse, le pareció que había demasiado silencio. Se levantó lentamente, sin despertar a Hermione, que aún dormía plácidamente. Bajó, se tomó el desayuno y se encerró en su despacho para seguir con los formularios que debía entregar esa misma tarde.  
  
- Todo por ser animagos. . . - murmuró.  
  
Nada perturbaba aquel silencio. No había las típicas peleas matutinas en las casas vecinas, no pasaban coches por la calle, no se escuchaba esa música odiosa que solía poner a todo volumen aquel niño insolente. . . niños. . . tampoco había niños jugando en la calle. . .  
  
- Qué demonios. . .  
  
Ron se levantó y salió del despacho. Oyó ruido arriba.  
  
- ¿Ron? - preguntó la voz adormilada de Hermione.  
  
- Voy a tirar la basura - respondió el chico - Vístete. . .  
  
Cogió la bolsa de la basura y cerró la puerta principal tras de sí. Un fuerte viento le golpeó en la cara. Hacía mucho frío. El cielo estaba nublado: iba a llover en cualquier momento. La calle estaba completamente desierta.  
  
- ¿Ron? - dijo Hermione, asomándose a la ventana - ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Ron la miró, extrañado, pero algo le hizo volver su atención a la calle: un ruido, una pelota. Un niño de no más de tres años, rubio, riendo, iba tras ella. El pequeño tomó la pelota en sus manitas, y una mujer que debía ser su madre, salió como un rayo de una casa, cogió al pequeño en brazos y, mirando aterrorizada en dirección a Ron, volvió a desaparecer.  
  
- Herm. . . - murmuró Ron.  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Las maletas. . .  
  
Estaban preparadas desde la boda de Draco, cuando este les contó lo sucedido en la habitación.  
  
Hermione cogió las maletas que tenían escondidas en el armario. Ron dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se dirigió al garaje. Puso el coche en marcha. Hermione llegó corriendo, soltó las maletas en el maletero y se apresuró a sentarse en el asiento del acompañante.  
  
A los pocos segundos habían abandonado la zona residencial, sin más ruido que el leve rumor de las hojas al caer de los árboles y sus respiraciones. Estaban a punto de entrar en la autovía cuando hubo una explosión.  
  
El estruendo fue ensordecedor. Objetos atravesaban el aire, y las llamas llegaban hasta el cielo. Ron y Hermione, a pesar de estar cubiertos en el interior del coche, se protegieron en un acto reflejo, pero querían ver. Salieron del coche y miraron hacia el lugar del suceso.  
  
- Nuestra casa. . . - murmuró Hermione.  
  
- No puedo creerlo. . . - dijo Ron - Voldemort. . .  
  
- En las casas de al lado había niños. . . - añadió Herm, con la mirada perdida.  
  
- Vámonos.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedará? - preguntó Remus.  
  
Draco, Iris, Snape, Sirius y Remus estaban en el despacho de McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts tras el fallecimiento de Albus Dumbledore años atrás.  
  
- No mucho. . . - dijo Iris tristemente, mirando a Draco - Se nos va. . .  
  
Draco estaba echado en un sillón, temblando, sudando, con el rostro demasiado pálido y enfermo. Todos lo miraban preocupados. Por unos momentos, Sirius y Snape olvidaron sus diferencias.  
  
- Deberías prepararle una poción, Severus - dijo Sirius, con aire preocupado, sin dejar de mirar a Draco.  
  
- Lo haría - contestó Snape - ¿Pero y si McGonagall no lo aprueba?  
  
- Creo que merece la pena arriesgarse - sentenció Lupin, acercándose a Draco y tomándole la temperatura.  
  
- Salva al chico, Severus - dijo Sirius - Simplemente hazlo. . .  
  
Severus asintió y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Creéis que podrá? - preguntó Iris en un hilo de voz.  
  
- Si se da prisa sí. . . - murmuró Remus.  
  
Iris bajó la vista. Sirius abandonó el rincón en el que se encontraba para irse a sentar junto a la chica rubia. La abrazó tiernamente.  
  
- No te preocupes - le dijo, intentando sonreír - Severus es demasiado orgulloso. hará lo imposible por salvar a uno de sus chicos...  
  
Iris le sonrió, y le agradeció sus palabras apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius. Unos minutos más tardes llegó McGonagall, extremadamente alterada y nerviosa. Entró en la oficina como una exhalación.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Remus, intrigado.  
  
McGonagall se volvió hacia ellos, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - le preguntó ella a Remus.  
  
- Pues. . . - comenzó él - es Draco. El espejo ha cobrado fuerza.  
  
- Eso no puede ser. . .  
  
- Sí puede. . . de hecho. . . lo estamos perdiendo. . .  
  
McGonagall se desplomó en su sillón, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, a punto de llorar.  
  
- Minerva. . . - dijo Remus, delicadamente - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
La mujer levantó la vista, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, intentando hablar, pero era incapaz de ello. Remus se sentó a su lado e intentó consolarla. Hubo un ruido en la puerta, alguien llamaba. Sirius se levantó y abrió la puerta. Una chica, de pelo castaño y grandes ojos verdes, vestida toda de plateado entró en la oficina. Habrían reparado en su belleza de no ser por la situación. Era Lorie, la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
- Lorie. . . - dijo Remus, sorprendido. La chica sonrió levemente.  
  
- He supuesto que McGonagall no podría hablar. . . - dijo la chica.  
  
- ¿Sabes qué ha pasado? - preguntó Remus.  
  
- Claro que lo sé. . . - dijo ella, apagadamente - Ron y Hermione. . . su casa ha volado por los aires. . .  
  
- ¿¿¡¡CÓMO!!?? - preguntaron Sirius y Remus a un mismo tiempo, Remus casi saltando del sillón.  
  
- Yo le di la noticia a Minerva - prosiguió ella - me dirigía a su casa a hacerles una visita, y de paso iba a ayudarles con los formularios de animagos y todo eso, pero. todo estaba ardiendo, destrozado. . . - a Lorie se le cortó la voz.  
  
Remus apartó la vista. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, apoyándose en el alféizar. Sirius volvió a sentarse, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.  
  
- Aún no he terminado - dijo Lorie.  
  
Todos la miraron rápidamente, temerosos de que aún hubiese algo peor.  
  
- Ni siquiera usted, directora, me dejó terminar - continuó Lorie, mirando a McGonagall - salió de la habitación antes de que pudiese decirle todo - suspiró y los miró a todos - Su coche no estaba allí. Tampoco encontraron sus cuerpos. Lo cual quiere decir que lograron escapar antes de que aquello sucediese.  
  
Todos respiraron aliviados. Al menos habían podido escapar.  
  
- Pero. . . - prosiguió la chica - No se sabe su paradero. Se puede decir que han desaparecido, se han volatilizado. No están. . .  
  
- Bueno. . . - dijo Remus, dudoso - se podría decir que eso es bueno. . .  
  
- En cierto sentido sí. . . - asintió Lorie.  
  
- Bien. . . - comenzó Minerva, pero fue interrumpida por Severus, que entró como un rayo en la sala, poción en mano.  
  
- ¡Profesor Snape! - dijo McGonagall - ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?  
  
- Salvar a Draco - intervino Sirius. Severus lo miró, casi agradeciéndole la intervención, mientras que Minerva se levantó, acercándose al chico rubio.  
  
- Tómate esto, Draco. . . - susurraba Snape - Vamos. . .  
  
Todos se habían agolpado alrededor del sillón en el que se hallaba Draco. No quitaban ojo de encima.  
  
Cuando al fin se tomó la poción, todos se retiraron, observando su reacción. Para sorpresa de todos, el chico cayó dormido.  
  
- ¿Eso es bueno? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
- Eso es perfecto, Sirius - dijo Severus - He llegado a tiempo.  
  
- Gracias al cielo - murmuró Sirius.  
  
- Gracias a ti - murmuró Severus a su vez. Sirius sonrió.  
  
- Si no os importa. . . - comenzó McGonagall - me gustaría estar unos momentos a solas. . .  
  
Todos se miraron, confusos, y salieron lentamente. Lorie fue la última en salir, y cerró la puerta.  
  
- Estoy preocupada por ella. . . - murmuró Lorie.  
  
- No le pasa nada - dijo Snape - sólo no entiende por qué la situación se le va de las manos. . .  
  
- Yo estaría incluso peor - dijo Remus.  
  
- Yo simplemente no estaría. . . - comentó Sirius. Los demás rieron. - Bueno. . . ¿qué hacemos ahora?  
  
- Esperar. . . - sugirió Snape, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
No tuvieron que esperar mucho. En menos de cinco minutos Minerva abrió la puerta, indicándoles que entrasen de nuevo. Draco se había despertado. Todos se reunieron en torno a Minerva, que estaba en frente del chico.  
  
- Es muy simple - dijo, mirándolos a todos - Sirius, ve en busca de Harry y Ginny. Remus y Severus, vosotros iréis con Draco e Iris a la mansión en busca del espejo en cuestión. Lo examinaremos aquí. Y tú, Lorie, quiero que te dediques a intentar localizar a Ron y Hermione.  
  
Todos asintieron, y una lechuza golpeó el cristal de la ventana con su pico. Lorie se acercó a ella, le desató el sobre y lo leyó, perdiendo el equilibrio, necesitando apoyo para no desplomarse.  
  
- ¿Qué dice la carta? - preguntó McGonagall.  
  
- Ginny. . . - dijo Lorie, con dificultad - Ella también ha desaparecido. . .  
  
********************************  
  
Hola chicos!!! ¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado!! Porque la cosa se pone interesante, no? ¿Verdad que sí? ^^  
  
Bueno, no espero recibir muchos reviews de este capítulo. . . pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. . . a la gente no le gusta mi imaginación jeje ^^  
  
Se lo dedico a mis niñas, las Ronnie's Lovers!! Que una de ellas nos ha abandonado!! Malvada!!!! Veréis, es que se ha ido con su familia por ahí ^^ jeje  
  
Ah! FELIZ AÑO!!!!  
  
R&R please!!!!  
  
GiNgEr WeAsLeY ( Ronnie's Lover #3  
  
:: Remember the full moon :: 


End file.
